


Ночь. Улица. Фонарь. Аптека

by going_wrong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_wrong/pseuds/going_wrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночь, улица, фонарь, аптека,<br/>Бессмысленный и тусклый свет,<br/>Живи еще хоть четверть века -<br/>Все будет так. Исхода нет.</p><p>Умрешь - начнешь опять сначала,<br/>И повторится все, как встарь,<br/>Ночь, ледяная рябь канала,<br/>Аптека, улица, фонарь.</p><p>Александр Блок</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь. Улица. Фонарь. Аптека

Голову разрывало изнутри болевыми спазмами! Такой мигрени у меня не было давно. Да вообще никогда не было!  
Сегодняшняя ночная смена выдалась чуть ли не самой тяжелой, за весь период моей работы в клинике после возвращения из Афганистана - обрушившийся жилой дом почти в центре Лондона, число жертв не поддается никакому воображению, горы переломанного железобетона, арматуры, битые стекла, обломки мебели, стоны, плач, завывания собак, потерявших своих хозяев …

Чудо, что в этой мясорубке вообще кто-то выжил…

Ребята из скорой не успевали выгружать потерпевших из машин, как буквально из-под пострадавших выхватывали носилки, чтобы ехать за следующими. Естественно на помощь были брошены все силы, которые находились в больнице.

Вся ночь слилась в сплошное месиво из ало-коричневых цветов крови и сине-зеленых цветов хирургических роб. Адреналин зашкаливал, в голове была лишь одна мысль, как тогда в Афганистане, - «Вытащить с того света как можно больше людей!».

Теперь, сидя на Бэйкер-стрит и мучаясь головной болью, я даже боюсь подсчитать скольких мы все-же потеряли…

А еще мне не дает покоя одна мысль – там, в этом аду, я видел Шерлока… Вот уж точно - шарики за ролики закатились… Стар я стал для таких ужасов.

Голова раскалывается, пульс в висках теперь больше похож на набат.

Нет, ну что я за врач такой?! В доме даже парацетамола нет!

В аптеку придется идти, иначе я просто с ума сойду от боли…

Бэйкер-стрит опустела, до рассвета около часа – самое темное время, фонари погасили, мои шаги отдаются гулом от домов. На улице холодно и промозгло - кутаюсь в куртку, пытаясь сохранить хоть немного тепла дома. Переставляю ноги с титаническими усилиями – я так устал…

Возле ближайшей дежурной аптеки одиноко горит фонарь – островок света в непроглядной темноте.

В этом островке стоит до боли, до судорог в челюсти знакомая фигура. Я, конечно, читал исследования, что мигрень вызывает повреждения мозга, но не так же быстро!

Моя галлюцинация повернула ко мне голову и смотрела испытующим, цепким взглядом. Шерлок… Живой, из плоти и крови, мой лучший друг, мое наваждение… Он исхудал, черты лица заострились еще больше, а в свете ядовито-зеленой аптечной вывески смотрелись совершенно сюрреалистично.

Я не совсем понимаю, чего мне сейчас больше хочется – разбить ему нос или задушить в объятиях, сломать ребра или поцеловать? Все-таки ударить… Замах, костяшки пальцев обжигает болью, а я как зачарованный смотрю, как вытягивается от удивления лицо друга, как от удара откидывается его голова, черные отросшие кудри картинно разлетаются, в глазах детская обида и… раскаяние?

Нет, все-таки обнять хочется больше. Сжимая в объятиях это угловатое, но такое родное тело друга, я осознаю, что от головной боли не осталось и следа. Улыбаюсь Шерлоку в плечо – домой, срочно домой! Откормить, выходить, остановить кровь из носа. И пусть только это бедствие попробует возразить!

А в аптеку надо будет зайти на днях


End file.
